An Ingenious Plan
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: Tyson has come up with a plan that showes off his great genius and flawless tactical skills. "A wicked grin was plastered on his face as he used his awesome ninja skills to move soundlessly towards his goal. Which, naturally, was Kai's room." TyKa


A/N: Yeaj, first time TyKa! I'm satisfied with it, though it isn't along my awesomesauce fics (in my own opinion awesomesauce, m'kay?:P). The idea had been sitting around in my head, wanting to be written. So... I wrote it ^^. In my head, they're wearing their G-rev outfits. I simply like those better :D.

Disclaimer: Nah... didn't feel like going to courst for it... I WOULD HAVE HAD TO DRESS NICELY NOEOEOEOEOEOEOEESSSS! O.O

Enjoy!

* * *

An Ingenious Plan

Blue eyes darted from door to door as Tyson tiptoed through the dojo. A wicked grin was plastered on his face as he used his awesome ninja skills to move soundlessly towards his goal.

Which, naturally, was Kai's room.

Though actually, it was more so Kai himself he was hunting for. Giddy with excitement, Tyson was forcefully keeping down his giggles of triumph. For you see, Tyson had a plan. A plan that showed off his great genius and flawless tactical skillz, put together all by himself. It was a plan that was sure to have the effect Tyson had been desiring for quite some time now.

_Oh_ yeah. Because he-

-was going to up Kai one.

The mischievous Dragon beamed to himself at the thought, only just in time keeping himself from doing an outward victory dance.

A_hah_. Haphazard locks of uncombed hair swished from one side to another as Tyson quickly checked if the hallway was empty.

Check.

He reached for the door handle, intent on catching the sourpuss off guard.

Ooooh, this was going to be _good_.

He had to dive to save his nose when he door suddenly swung open of it's own accord. Kai stood tall in the doorway, staring down at Tyson who had stumbled back into the wall. The wannabe ninja blew his bangs out of his eyes and grinned innocently up at his team captain, who was instantly on guard.

Plan B had been initiated.

'Why hello thar, Mr. Hiwatari.' Tyson winked saucily, pushing himself away from the wall. He adopted (what he thought was) a sexy pose.

Kai's eyebrow rose to meet his hairline during the stunned silence that followed Tyson's playful words. Then Kai closed the door behind him and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Tyson twitched as he was effectively ignored.

But it was going to take a whole lot more than Kai's usual Kai-ness to deter him. Narrowed blue eyes followed the flutter of Kai's scarf around the corner.

Fine then.

Tyson shook his head, warding off the thought that perhaps this wasn't the best idea ever, when measured in amounts of wounded pride. He couldn't back down now. Now that he'd started, Kai would think he was just being exceptionally silly unless he finished it. Blue eyes started to gleam. Kai would _definitely_ have to accept his genius when he finished this scheme.

With a sharp nod and his mind set, the Dragon set off after his introvert teammate.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kai thoughtfully sipped his coffee.

That had been…different.

He didn't know what Tyson had tried to _achieve_, but it was obvious what he had tried to _do_. While by no means effective in any of the ways the bluenette had probably hoped for, Kai did think that the horrid attempts were somewhat…cute. The you-just-made-a-complete-idiot-out-of-yourself kind of cute. A faint streak of pink warmed Kai's cheeks.

Not that Tyson actually _was_ cute. Of course not. Don't be ridiculous.

'Daydreaming?'

Kai's gaze snapped to the doorway, where Tyson was leaning against the doorpost.

'Hn.'

He purposefully sat down at the table with his back to Tyson, taking another sip of his steaming coffee. Kai decided to ignore the sudden change in Tyson's attitude. Footsteps behind the slate-haired teen indicated that Tyson had commenced his journey to the kitchencounter. Kai closed his eyes, ignoring the scuffling near the cupboards.

Tyson sneakily glanced at Kai while he looked for the package he had hidden from the others in the cupboard. Grinning slyly, the mischievous Dragon pulled a (poorly camouflaged) small box of strawberries and a spray can of whipped cream from behind the numerous boxes of cereal. He took both items to the table and sat down opposite Kai. Not at all bothered by the fact that Kai couldn't _see_ him, Tyson shuffled the items around before picking up the can of whipped cream. He smirked in triumph and then schooled his expression into one of innocent ignorance.

Slowly, deliberately, Tyson raised the can and squirted a small tuft on a single tanned finger.

Kai's eyebrow twitched.

Tyson supported his face on the palm of his hand, his elbow planted on the table's surface. He delicately put his creamcovered finger in his mouth, letting his eyes slide closed as he licked the sugary white goodness off.

'Mmmmm…'

Tyson couldn't see Kai's eyes snap open at the soft, sensual sound he made and happily continued suckling on his now clean finger without any sense of embarrassment whatsoever. With a small pop he released the appendage and blindly grabbed the can, depositing another tuft on his finger. A tingling feeling spread over his face, as if someone was watching him intently.

Resisting the almost overwhelming urge to smirk, Tyson wet his lips and closed them around his finger once more. A blissful smile was on his face as he moaned lowly, appreciating the full taste of whipped cream.

A soft tap of crockery against wood told him Kai had put his cup down.

After finishing off the cream, Tyson trailed the tip of his finger down his chin and opened his eyes, looking straight into shocked auburn ones. He smiled coyly at Kai, who sat there stiffly, hands flat on the table on either side of his cup. Kai's mouth was set in a tense line, his entire posture strained. Tyson smirked openly this time, but not one that conveyed the triumph he felt. No, it was a smirk that made Kai wonder when exactly Tyson had learned how to be so… so…

Kai's eyes widened when Tyson picked a strawberry out of the box, daintily binging it to his lips. The slate-haired blader quickly looked away, deftly shaking his hair in front of his face. To Tyson's satisfaction, it didn't quite cover the light blush.

While Kai was looking away, the Dragon cracked a grin, tossing the strawberry in his mouth with a flourish. Oh yeah! Who the man?

After this brief, unseen celebration, Tyson went back to his marvellous scheme of geniusness. But, Tyson being Tyson, he was too impatient to continue the subtle (or as subtle as something so obvious could be, anyway), but slow show he was putting up, so he closed his eyes, put another strawberry to his lips and let out a sound that couldn't possibly be associated with eating. Anything. No matter how mouth-watering or hard to get.

Kai choked on air and whipped his head around, doing exactly what Tyson wanted.

Tyson slipped the strawberry into his mouth halfway, sucking on it and pulling it back out, now glistening. He didn't have to look to know that Kai was gaping.

Kai breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to compose himself. But it was impossible not to notice the chasm of difference between Tyson's earlier clumsy and should Kai have been less interested than he was, probably vaguely disturbing advances, and then this unsettling erotic display.

Kai absolutely did not buy Tyson's former pretence of innocence. The bluenette was purposely baiting him.

Feeling his throat go dry at the treatment the strawberry was still receiving, the slate-haired blader rose, his chair scraping over the floor. Before Tyson could make another move on him, Kai spun around and stalked out of the kitchen. His scarf twisted around him as he turned and was the last thing disappearing around the corner and from Tyson's sight.

Tyson blinked, strawberry motionless between his lips. A euphoric grin stretched his features and he jumped off his own seat, punching his fists in the air as he swallowed the little fruit whole. There was only one thing keeping him from yelling out loud and declaring himself the proud winner of his own challenge. Only one thing left before Kai would have to accept his superior awesomeness.

So, he dusted himself off, threw his cap on the table to keep the food company and trotted after the older blader. Who was, Tyson thought smugly to himself, fleeing from his irresistible sexiness.

Kai was just about to enter his room when Tyson appeared behind him, smugness carefully wiped off his face.

'Hi Kai.' He breathed in a playful voice, cheering mentally when his team captain jumped. Kai quickly turned to face him, narrowed eyes giving Tyson a calculating look.

And suddenly Tyson was _far_ too close for comfort, their noses almost touching, blue and slate bangs mingling where their gazes collided.

Kai swallowed thickly. He tensed when a hand touched his cheek, vivid images of where those fingers had just been luring the blood back to his cheeks.

'Tyson.' Kai said in a low warning. Tyson only leant in that tiny bit more, humming a taunting (at least, to Kai)

'Hmm?'

'Stop.' Kai ordered, wincing mentally at the audible breathlessness of his voice. Alarm bells started ringing in his mind when Tyson only smirked mischievously, ignoring the command completely. The fingers on his cheek slid farther to tangle in his loose hair.

'Tyson!'

Kai could only see sparkling blue eyes and tanned skin, felt Tyson's breath on his lips. His own breathing had long since sped up, his heart beating fast behind his ribs.

'Kai.' Tyson murmured teasingly and then did the unthinkable. Kai took in a sharp, stunned breath when soft lips touched his. A warm feeling like a multitude of electrical sparks filled his chest. A shuddering breath passed through his lips and was immediately absorbed by Tyson's.

And then Tyson started to actually _kiss_ him. Those lips moved against his while the fingers (at that point infamous in Kai's mind) stroked through his hair and along his jaw. Kai almost involuntarily started to respond, his burning eyes sliding shut, lashes coming to rest at just as burning cheeks. Their kiss was slow and tentative, though the cautiousness was mostly on Kai's side.

Tyson angled his head and thus deepened the kiss, making a soft noise as he did so. His hand stopped stroking slate-coloured hair as his attention was taken by the kiss.

Kai knew Tyson had baited him, had been playing with him. To what goal he didn't know exactly, though he had a couple of ideas.

But that stopped being a point entirely when Tyson suddenly pressed closer to him, making a needy noise as his lips moved a little more urgently, that little bit more fervently.

With a resolute movement, Kai wrapped an arm around Tyson's waist tightly and curled his own fingers in the midnight blue hair at the back of his head. He crushed the bluenette against him, relishing in the feeling and the surprised moan he got. The kiss heated up considerably, mouths feverishly mashing together. Kai let out a short groan when Tyson immediately opened up to him, completely trusting and without abandon. He delved his tongue into Tyson's mouth longingly, mind reeling when he discovered the prominent taste of strawberries. He tightened his grip on the other reflexively when he went limp in his arms, breathing out sharply through his nose when Tyson moaned into his mouth.

Tyson suddenly broke away, leaning on Kai heavily and resting his forehead against his collar bone. Kai licked his lips, disappointed at the loss, but understanding when he heard how harshly Tyson was panting.

'Th…That…you…hmmmmmm…'

Kai flushed and smirked in self-satisfaction, keeping his hold on the bluenette firm. He realized his own breathing was laboured as well.

Tyson raised his head from Kai's shoulder, wide blue eyes giving the older blader a shocked, but pleased look.

'Uhm…'

Kai gave him an inquiring look, eyes lingering on the other's pink cheeks and red lips. Tyson's blush grew in intensity at the look auburn eyes were giving him.

'A-April Fools?'

For a moment, there was only ringing silence as Kai gaped at him in astonishment. Then, slowly but annoyingly surely, his lips were pulled up in a smirk.

'I know.'

Kai only gave Tyson a moment to gape at him in shock and growing disbelief before he dipped his head and warmly captured the younger's mouth. He slid his tongue along responsive lips once before pulling away and releasing Tyson.

Who fell to the wooden floor with a shout and an undignified "thump" as soon as the support vanished. Kai showed him a toothy grin before closing the door to his room with an audible "click", right in the affronted Dragon's face.

Annoyed and indignant, Tyson yelled at Kai through that door and banged his fists on it.

Plan, utterly failed.

EndE

* * *

So, you like? :D


End file.
